There are a variety of systems that work to manage scheduled recordings of media assets. Often, these systems include the use of priorities, assigned to the media assets by the user or determined for each media asset based upon the viewing history, for use in resolving scheduling conflicts and resource allocation concerns for the scheduled recordings. As the behavior and interests of the user changes, these systems may no longer accurately reflect the interests of the user. For example, a user starts out by scheduling recordings for a TV series. Later, the user finds a new preferred TV series with episodes broadcast at a similar time but does not bother changing the scheduled recording for the first series. As the device runs out of memory to store upcoming programs, the user is unaware that the episodes of the first TV show accounts for a growing amount of memory that could otherwise be used for the preferred TV show.